


Good to Know

by jjprobert



Category: Ender's Game - Orson Scott Card
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always good to know who's willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Know

Bean doesn't make mistakes. It's a well known fact at Battle School. It his little bit of legend, like Ender's invincibility. Oh, sure, he might not know how to solve a problem immediately, but once you've shown him how to do something, whether it's as simple as navigating to his barracks, or as complex as multi-dimensional integral calculus, he won't make a mistake doing it.

So, when he slaps the door to Rabbit Army's barracks, it isn't a mistake and everyone knows it. He hasn't gone to the wrong barracks. He's chosen to come to speak with them. And so, when all he says is six words, they take him at his word and barrel out the door into the corridor, flooding it with extra, large bodies. Dragon may be the best, but, given the choices he was presented with, they certainly aren't the largest. Unlike Salamander. But, with Rabbit now present as well, that's not an issue any more.

Rabbit certainly wasn't the wrong barracks to choose. That's always good to know.


End file.
